Snot Rod
Snot Rod is a punky drifter car, that is part of Boost's tuner gang. He has a serious conjestion issue, that makes him sneeze all the time, which makes fire shoot out of his sideburners. He is currently residing in the Radiator Springs prison, after his attempt to steal several goods from the townsfolk. He is the only muscle car of the gang. Bio In Cars, Snot Rod is one of the four tuner cars that mess with Mack on the highway, which causes Lightning McQueen to fall out of his trailer. They were about to have Mack pull over, until Snot Rod sneezed, which woke Mack up and they were able to get away. They were later seen in the end credits speeding on the route to Radiator Springs, only to get caught by Sheriff and put into the impound. They were later sent to pave one of the roads with Bessie, who splashed hot tar on them. In Cars: The Video Game, Snot Rod was first seen with the rest of his gang in Tailfin Pass, making sure that Lightning did not cross "their road". He was challenged to a race by McQueen, but failed terribly. He was later hired by Chick Hicks, to steal Lightning's goods from Mack on the interstate. Once they were done with their job, Mack radioed Sheriff, who passed the info on to Lightning. Lightning took action into his own hands, and hurried along the interstate to catch the group. He was able to smack the goods out of their hands, and brought them back to Radiator Springs, where they were arrested. In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Snot Rod appears, being chased by Sheriff in their minigame. In Cars: Mater-National Championship, some point in the last year and a half, Snot Rod was released from prison. He is the only member of the Delinquent Road Hazards to appear in the game. He appears in the races, North Willy's Butte, Rustbucket Grand Prix and The Upper Mine, and Stadium Race 3. He is a member of an opponent team in the 4th Team Relay. In Mater Saves Christmas, Snot Rod is part of the group of tuner cars who tried to steal goods from the townsfolk. Livery Snot Rod is painted orange, with black lining. He has chrome flameburners and rims, as well as a grey grille and white headlights. He has a hood modification that seems to affect his point of view, that is chrome with three red and white dots. He has the words "Snot Rod" painted in orange painted on his black lines. Model Snot Rod is a Bragatron Roadburner. His paint stripes suggest a Dodge Challenger. He seems to be based on a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. He is proud of his custom grille logo. He is a supercharged and fuel injected nitro burning funny car - hence the flames! He is the fastest and least predictable of the gang. His sneezes cause wide open throttle, instant acceleration and nitro fire from the headers (exhaust pipes). His license plate simply reads "SNOT ROD". Also, Snot Rod comes from Drag City, according to his license plate. Appearances Feature Films *Cars Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *Cars: Mater-National Championship *The World of Cars Online *Cars 2: The Video Game (as a downloadable character) Books *Mater Saves Christmas Comics *The Pit Stop Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, Impound, with flames) *Mini Adventures *Disney Store Diecast Line *Rip Stick Racers Trivia *Snot Rod has been arrested twice - the first time when he stole Lightning's goods, and the second when he stole goods from the town. *He is the only tuner to appear in Cars: Mater-National Championship, and the only tuner not to appear in Tokyo Mater. *He appears on a calendar in Andy's room in Toy Story 3 as a normal car. *Snot Rod was supposedly in the unmade Cars Toons episode, Import Mater. This episode was later remade into Tokyo Mater, in which Snot Rod does not appear. *Snot Rod appears as a downloadable playable character in Cars 2: The Video Game along with the rest of the gang. *Actually a Dodge bodied AA/FC; nitro burning funny cars which are the quickest and fastest full-bodied cars on the planet. The top quarter mile speed 334.32 mph, low elapsed time 4.464 seconds - it would be a huge sneeze. *His name is a play on the word Hot Rod, which are typically American cars with large engines modified for linear speed. Gallery Snotrod.png|Snot Rod in The World of Cars Online SnotRodCars.png SnotRodCarsGame.jpg SnotRodRSA.jpg SnotRod.PNG Playsnot.png 30-08-2012 120.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h49m57s3.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h55m11s70.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h57m43s52.png Playsnotnewskin.png Snot_rod_side.jpg|Common picture of Snot Rod. Snot_Rod.jpeg|Front left and rear right views of Snot Rod. Images_(96).jpg Snotrodinimpound.jpg|Snot Rod in the impound SnotRod.jpg|Car-Finder Screenshot Snot rod diecast.jpg|Diecast Model SnotRodwithFlames.jpg|Diecast with flame Snot rod.jpg|Disney Store SnotRodRipStick.jpg|Rip Stick Racer Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Tuners Category:Antagonists